


Cookies

by MovieWocher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #ClexaWeek2017, Anya has no time for kid drama, Clexa, ClexaWeek2017, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, There are cookies involved, when they were kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: #ClexaWeek2017#Fic submission for Monday's theme, Enemies to Lovers (02/27)A mission to get cookies leads to betrayal and heartache. Can Lexa and Clarke move pass it?





	

“Nooooo!” Lexa shrieked as her sister dragged onto the tower’s corridor, digging her heels on the floor.

“Don’t be such a brat, Lexa. Aunt Indra wanted us to visit Clarke. She’s been sick for almost a week,” Anya said as she continued to drag her sister.

“I don’t care.” Lexa said as she pulled her hands free from her sister’s tight grip. Both stared at each other in surprise before Lexa raced to the stairs. She hadn’t even reached the third step when she felt her feet walking on air and then she was swung around. Anya was glaring at her as she held her through her collar. This was Anya’s ‘I’m tired of your shit and you’ll be sorry if you don’t follow me face.’ Lexa knew she had no choice but to obey. “I’m sorry, Anya,” Lexa meekly said with bowed head.

“I’m going to let you go. But if you run away again…”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Honestly, how do seven year old kids have a falling out?” Anya muttered as she set out once again for Clarke’s room. Lexa following behind her, running a bit just to keep up with her.

**One Month Ago**

“Is this really a good idea?” Clarke whispered as she and Lexa tiptoed to the tower’s kitchen.

“They won’t even notice.” Lexa whispered back. “And didn’t you say you wanted cookies.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to be punished if we get caught.”

“We’re not going to get caught. I’m Heda, I can do anything.” Lexa said in her normal voice, as she stood up a little bit straighter.

“Shhhh,” Clarke whispered as she looked around the dark room. “You’re not Heda yet. You’re just a little kid.”

“Am not,” Lexa argued as she suddenly swung up to the cupboard in one swift movement. Then she grabbed the cookie jar and jumped down to where Clarke was standing.

At that instant, voices were heard outside and the light turned on.

Relying purely on instincts, Lexa scuttled on to the doorway and slid to the next room to safety. “That was close,” she said as she turned to look at Clarke behind her. But she was not there. Then suddenly there were raised voices in the other room. Walking slowly back to the kitchen and peeking from the doorway, she saw Clarke standing in front of the adults, crying.

“Clarke, you knew better. I told you no more cookies tonight.”  Lexa recognized Clarke’s mother, Abby.

“But… but” Clarke couldn’t barely get a word in as she cried.

“Go back to your room and think about what you’ve done. For one week, there will be no cookies, no playing with other kids.”

Lexa can only look on with pity and guilt. If she was also caught, she won’t be permitted to attend the Natblida’s daily training. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the first time that she had broken the rules that week.

 **The following day** , Lexa climbed to Clarke’s room.

“Clarke, Clarke,” she called out as she tapped on the glass. “Open the window.”

Clarke turned her head towards the sound. When she saw Lexa, she pouted at her and turned back to what she was doing.

“Clarke, come on. Open up. I’m sorry I left you.”

Clarke continued to ignore her. After a few minutes, Lexa gave up.   

 **The next day,** Lexa once again climbed to Clarke’s room.

“Clarke, open up,” Lexa called out. “I got you cookies.” She pressed a bag to the window.

Clarke turned her head towards the window for a second before ignoring Lexa once again.

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you there. But if Aunt Indra found out, she wouldn’t let me train.” Lexa explained as she hanged on the tower, 10 floors up from the ground.

“You said, we would be together no matter what happens.” Clarke said as she walked over to the window but not opening it. “You left me there. I don’t want to talk to you again.”

“I’m sorry.” Lexa said as she felt her eyes began to water.  

“Go away, Lexa.” Clarke said as she turned her back.

“Okay, bye…”    

 **The next day** as Lexa climbed again to Clarke’s window, she saw the bag of cookies that she left still hanging on to the window untouched. A small grain of annoyance began to form inside her. She already said she was sorry. She stole cookies for Clarke. She climbed through the tower to get to Clarke’s room even though the adults said it was dangerous. She did all these things and Clarke didn’t even had the decency to take the cookies. Who does she think she is? The small grain of annoyance snowballing until she began to feel furious at the little blonde girl. With a humph, she turned around.

 **After a week** , Clarke was finally allowed outside her room. The first time she and Lexa saw each other, they eyed each other suspiciously then turned around and walked the other direction. They didn’t talk nor went near each other. The other kids noticed and asked them what happened. No one responded. Both got tired of ignoring each other and started taunting the other. Full blow screaming and fighting replaced the silence. The adults noticed but they just shook their heads. They were kids, they’ll forget about it soon enough and become friends again.

 **But weeks passed and still nothing.** Until Clarke fell ill and was confined to her room once more. That was when Indra told fifteen year old Anya to find out what was happening between the two girls and to fix it. It doesn’t bode well for their alliance with Skaikru if their children were fighting. Anya was beyond herself with the task assigned to her. She had no time for children fighting but she knew that she had no choice. So now, she found herself dragging a screaming Lexa to Clarke’s room.

Looking at her sister sternly, Anya knocked on Clarke’s door before opening it. She walked over to the bed with Lexa following behind her.

“Hi Clarke, how are you?” Anya asked.

Clarke who was lying on the bed, turned around and looked at Anya. She was covered in red spots and had been crying. Lexa who was peeking from Anya’s back let out a gasp. Her friend, her best friend in the entire world was suffering. Then without another thought, she ran over to Clarke and hugged her tightly. At first, Clarke resisted but then she hugged back as well.

Anya let out a cocky grin. Seeing the girls hugging and crying, she strutted out of the room. Mission accomplished. Now onto more important things.

**After a few years**

“Lexa, let me go,” Clarke said playfully as she tried to wrestle out from Lexa’s tight grip on her body.

“No…” Lexa said as she hugged her tighter. She opened one of her eyes and saw that the sun had barely made an appearance.

“I have to get ready.”

“Stay here.”

“You have to get ready as well.”

“No.”

“So are you saying that you don’t want to marry me?” Clarke asked, her tone no longer playful.

In a blink of an eye, Lexa released Clarke and sat up. She wasn’t a morning person but the first few seconds when she wakes up were the worst. She nearly forgot what day it was. Then without saying a word, she stood up and rummaged through her bag. Then after a second, she walked back to Clarke, who was eyeing her suspiciously. Then she went down on her knees and lifted up a bag of cookies to Clarke.

“I swear fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people, as my people. I swear to give you all the cookies you’ll ever want and never ever leave you again.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Technically not full blown enemies but they fought.  
> Happy Clexa Week!


End file.
